


The Doctor and the Soldier

by Seeker_Obsessed



Series: A Second Chance [1]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, M/M, Other, Pre-War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 20:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seeker_Obsessed/pseuds/Seeker_Obsessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set before the main events of "A Second Chance".<br/>How Ironhide and Ratchet met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor and the Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> Rating is for the next chapter.

Ironhide glanced at the peridot colored mech a few seats down the bar. He had noticed him the moment he’d entered the pub. An average size mech, maybe a bit short than Ironhide himself, with a presence that seemed to demand respect. The mech had quietly ordered high grade and sat in silence, thoughtlessly toying with the cube rather than drinking it. No one came to meet him in the joor or so he had been sitting there.

“—hide…Ironhide!”

Ironhide turned back toward his party, “hm?”

His friend pulled a femme onto his lap, “this lovely thing was talking to you.”

Ironhide reluctantly turned his attention the femme, careful to not show his displeasure.

“I was just remarking on how big and strong you look Captain,” she said coyly. She lightly traced the seams of his servo.

“I’m strong too,” his friend cut in, flexing his armor.

The femme turned her attention to him, “yes you do,” she said, stroking his chest plate.

The femme prattled on as Ironhide’s attention was drawn back to the lone mech. Ironhide contemplated introducing himself. There was nothing wrong with saying hi. But the mech was probably waiting for someone. Though no one had arrived so it was possible he got stood up. In that case, he’d probably want company. Ironhide watched jealously as a different mech beat him to the punch. The mech was large, at least twice the quiet mech’s size, and clearly overcharged. Ironhide vaguely recalled seeing him around the barracks, though the designation escaped him.

The larger mech stumbled and leaned against the counter to hide the fact he had fallen. “Hey Sweetspark, you here alone?” he asked the smaller mech.

He made an act of looking around before shrugging, “it appears that I am. Very perceptive, aren’t you?”

Ironhide chuckled to himself at the rejection.

The titan didn’t seem to catch the jibe. “A fragile mech like yourself shouldn’t be alone in this part of the city,” he set a servo on his shoulder, “it can be mighty dangerous. Why don’t you and I go find someplace…safer, like say my place?”

“Not interested.”

“Come on…” his servo trailed down to the thigh then…

Ironhide bit back a growl as the servo disappeared between the mech’s legs. Enough was enough. He set his drink down and rose from his seat. A loud growl and a yelp halted him and made everyone nearby turn to look.

The smaller bot had stood from his seat, the titan’s wrist twisted firmly in his servo. “Touch me again and I’ll dismantle you starting with your interface!” the he snapped. He shoved the servo away and turned back to his drink as the larger mech shuffled away to nurse his wounded limb.

Ironhide had never seen a mech that size seem so small. It took everything he had to keep his fans from kicking on. Wow! what a mech!

After the room had died down, Ironhide made his way over to the mech, “mind if I sit?”

The mech shrugged.

They sat in silence sipping their drinks. Ironhide snuck a peak of the mech. He was even more attractive up close.

“Do you want something?” the mech finally asked.

Frag. This wasn’t going well. “I…uh…I should go,” Ironhide got up to leave before he made an even bigger fool of himself.

A servo reached out and stopped him, “wait…stay…”

Ironhide sat back down.

The mech sighed as his servo dropped back next to his drink. “I apologize. It’s been a while since I’ve had genuine company.”

“none taken.” _Good_ Ironhide thought, _time to restart,_ “You…really know how to handle yourself.”

The mech nodded but said nothing.

Not much of a talker. Third time’s the charm, “any reason you’re drinking alone?”

Another shrug, “I needed a drink.”

Much better. “Bad day?” Ironhide guessed.

The mech downed the rest of his cube and slammed it down, “my creation told me he plans to join the Defense Force once he’s received his final upgrades.”

Ironhide nodded in understanding, “yours is a common reaction, I see it often in creators. How are your mates taking the news?”

“I don’t have any.”

“I’m…sorry?” Ironhide said perplexed. A creation but no mate. Strange.

The bot brushed it aside, “it’s a long story. So…judging by your frame…you’re part of the Force as well.”

Ironhide nodded, a bit surprised, “is it that obvious? The designation’s Ironhide, by the way.”

the mech turned toward him for the first time and smirked, “I see a lot of frame types in my profession. I’m Ratchet.”

TO BE CONTINUED…

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> Comments and Criticism are appreciated.  
> Any guesses as to who Ratchet's creation is?


End file.
